powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alissa the Wise Wolf
This is my talk page. Please only use it for more pressing matters. Also note that I'm the head of the wiki, so care to be formal and polite. All messages go below the line, please and thank you. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 08:07, January 29, 2020 (UTC) ---- Head queen or not I'm protective of my character sheet I put my heart and soul into it and it's my property so I'm asking politely to please don't edit my blogs again please Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 08:09, January 29, 2020 (UTC) By the way you may want to re check ur edits on other pages cause a lot of pic and words that do exist are being gettings their letter K and other upper case letters removed. Are u sure you know what ur doing ? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 08:13, January 29, 2020 (UTC) https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic?diff=cur Well notice on this link how the letter K and other Upper Case letter just disappeared when ur removing links. Cause that what's happening, it's why I complained about changes you did to the pics in my sheet, you didn't see when u removed links you removed the letters in the pics in all the pages u edit ?Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 08:27, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Nobodies perfect but glad I put it to ur attention good luck to u Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 08:31, January 29, 2020 (UTC) I noticed you removed the link on one of the power-types on my user page. As much as the break in the link did need to be fixed, you only removed it, and did so without permission. Please do not do that againLoving servant (talk) 13:28, January 29, 2020 (UTC) When you were removing broken links yesterday, you also removed links that weren't broken as well. So you might want to double check before you do try something like that again anytime soon. And Dragon-Fox was correct about the letters being removing part. On some of the pages it did removed letters (or entire words in some cases) in the the various images. Just thought you should know in case you missed anything.SageM (talk) 19:02, January 29, 2020 (UTC)sageM i came here to ask for your permission to make a new power. new power: physics enforcement. the power to enforce the laws of physics to people who defy them. the time lords from doctor who can use the eye of harmony which can rewrite the laws of physics on a multiversal scale. they can use it to make people who can ignore the laws of physics obey the laws. so can i make this power or no as i have shown you a user of the power?Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:49, January 30, 2020 (UTC) yeah i checked and there is no power that is called physics enforcement.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:07, January 30, 2020 (UTC) okay. i'll make it when i have time.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:47, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Luis 121 Lincoln Okay. If you say so. You know about the removing links thing. By the way hey what’s up? https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Minicephaloid_Physiology https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Sticky_Bomb_Generation should these two be removed because they have tf2 freaks as users.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 23:39, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ---- Since when do people's personal talk pages need copy editing? Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 19:54, February 6, 2020 (UTC) This lol Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 09:04, February 16, 2020 (UTC) ---- Alissa the Wise Wolf, Demotivator keeps talking about Age Shifting and Personal Age being the same power. What do you think? Nengyko (talk) Greetings. Hope you are doing well. I am writing with regards to the Personal Mastery powers. There has been some heated debate lately with regards to the powers added to it. As such, greater scrutiny concerning new power inclusions has been put into place. That being said, I wanted to float two powers by you. One power would be Personal Enchantment. Since Personal Magic was erased and Magic itselt is considered personal, I wanted to make this specialized. Personal Enchantment would be where an individual would be under the effect of a unique sorcerous effect placed upon them. It does not necessarily mean that they can do things like Spell Casting or that they have a Homo Magi Physiology. It would mean that some magical effect has been placed upon them. It is sort of like Personal Blessing/Personal Curse, but it is strictly magical in origin and it is not necessarily beneficial/detrimental, divine/demonic. Personal magical effects without necessarily having the intention. The other power I wanted to suggest is Personal Momentum. This is where one could control their own personal quantity of motion (increasing it, decreasing it, etc.). Either that or Personal Fragrance (nuff said). If those are allowable, I would be incredibly grateful. If not, I shall try something else. Thank you for your time and have a nice day. Kusarigama (talk) 14:08, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Question. So we have Omni-Magic and Omni-physics. They aren't opposites? Instead Omni-Magic is opposite to Physical Godhood. Shouldn't there be a Magical Godhood? And then have Omni-Magic and Omni-physics be opposites? ~~RegalHarbinger~~